witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yennefer/@comment-92.40.248.134-20150728180655/@comment-985084-20150730233359
Actually sometime after Geralt walked out on Yennefer after living together in Vengerberg for a year she did end up in a relationship with Crach on Craite for an undefined period of time according to the books. In the third game it is claimed this happened before he met Hjalmar and Cerys mother so it means it was definately before Ciri was born also. Yennefer deliberately hides her true feelings well and acts tough as this was how she was raised to believe a sorceress should behave and only breaks this rule once when Geralt dies and she bursting with tears trying to revive him even though the spells would cause her to die. She extremely loyal to her friends and anyone who helps her. The banker in Gors Velen was extremely thankful to her and offered to cover expensives of Geralt's for her. In Kaer Tolde she also helps a pregnant woman who collapsed and prevented a misscarriage so Yennefer even though she didn't have to help. As far as I see it she is a very good person, it is just that she tries to act all bossy and hard due to how she was told sorceresses should act. When Geralt and her were separated she kept known of what was happening to to him and was always worrying that some monster would eventually kill him. In fact after she was blinded at Sodden Hill she had heard rumors that Geralt had been killed so until finding that he survived that time must have been hell for her. Also I have noticed that Yennefer has her own mother figure, as when she was still a deformed hunchback she attempted suicide having never been loved by her parents then later sent to Aretuza, after this attempt her slit wrists are bandaged and healed by Tissaia de Vries who told her she was worth helping and that she would use difficult magic to remove Yennefer's deformities. Tissia then allowed Yennefer to cry in front of her stating at after this time she would not again as it was unfitting of a sorceress to cry ( the same advice Yennefer later passes on to her daughter Ciri). Escentially Tissaia was the closest person Yennefer had to a mother figure, and during the Thanedd coup Yennefer wanted to keep Ciri far away Tissaia asked Yennefer to instead bring her to eveyone to as a source and Yennefer obeyed (neither knowing the battle that would occur). During Ciri's meeting with the lodge the sorceresses note that Ciri acts and behaves very similar to Yennefer to which Yennefer states that Ciri is behaving like Tissaia. At a glance it is easy to think Yennefer is a bitch, but I think it is partially due to her being able to read other's minds and know what they are really thinking, whilst her bad childhood had made her not forget an insult or betrayal easily (Triss for example who was supposed to be Yennefer's good friend, but exploited a fallout in Yen and Geralt's relationship to use magic to bed him). Right I've just ranted on her, but I just find Yennefer such an interesting complex character. Could actually say more..